


Heart of a Ninja. (Itachi x Reader x Kakashi)

by Monitored



Series: Life of a Ninja. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Memory, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monitored/pseuds/Monitored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having fallen for you at a young age when his parents took you in, Itachi had decided early on that he would make you his. Teaching and guiding your sexual prowess as teenagers, Itachi is enraged when seeing your heart yearn for another (Kakashi), unleashing chaos throughout the clan to purge his competition (the Uchiha Clan Massacre). Urged to flee by Sasuke, you do just that, freezing yourself in an ice jutsu and hoping to escape the worst.<br/>Years later, you're found by scouts of the Village of the Hidden Leaf, and brought back to safety. But word of your survival and Uchiha brand spreads quickly, and not only do others take an interest in the power you possess, but it's only a matter of time before your past comes looking for you. Can you find away to live and love peacefully in your new life, or are you doomed to let the past define your future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rundown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the angst, fluff, and smut that is this fic.  
> Buckle yourselves in. You're in for a bumpy ride. 
> 
> I'll basically just be going over some details in this chapter for possible future questions and clarifications. But feel free to ask my any questions that you may have later on. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> (Sorry to my Avengers fic readers who wanted to see my Captain America x Reader x Loki fic first. But I already knew how I wanted this to go and figured I might as well complete my 3 fandoms (Avengers, Bleach, & Naruto))

Past Ages:

Reader - 14

Itachi - 14

Sasuke - 9

Kakashi - 24

Madara - Who the fuck really knows???

 

Present ages:

Reader - 14 (technically 19)

Itachi - 19

Sasuke (+ Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, etc)- 14

Kakashi - 29

Kabuto - 18

 

Reader backstory:

Parents, who were close friends with Itachi and Sasuke's parents, were killed during a mission, and you were taken in when you were 12. You see both boys as your family. Itachi obviously sees you differently (as will Sasuke in the present), and you are somewhat naive when agreeing to experiment (sexually) with him, unaware of his intentions.

 

Reason for Kakashi's appearance in the Uchiha Clan:

Itachi was Kakashi's anbu partner for a number of missions. He arrives to fill Itachi in on they're first one together, and that's when he meets the Reader.

 

Madara's purpose:

He is going to spend a brief time training the Reader. Knowledge of this will appear in the present, making the Reader even more valuable of a target to have had the deadly Madara as a sensei.

 

Present day:

Present takes place around the time of the chunin exams, which is why Gaara & Kabuto are present.

 

 


	2. Brave New World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, you are found frozen in a hollowed tree trunk and brought back to the Village of the Hidden Leaf for recovery, where your new life begin with a few old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had posted a chapter earlier starting in the past, but have decided that instead of spending like 8 chapters in the past, that I would just start in the present, and have flashbacks of important moments. 
> 
> Sorry about that!
> 
> Note: Centered Italics refer to a relatively close flashback. Like within the past 48 hours.

“Can you tell me your name?” Iruka asked, speaking softly with a clipboard and a pen in his hands. “How old you are?”

You were sitting on a hospital cot in front of him, two hours after you had been found in the forest, frozen within the hollowed trunk of a tree.

 

_“I found something over here!” one of the scouts shouted._

_“What is it?” another one called back, making her way over._

_“It’s … a girl. I think she’s still alive.”_

_“I can sense her chakra, but it’s fading … get the ice ninja over here!”_

“(Y/N),” you offered in response, able to remember that much. You thought hard. You felt as though the answer you wanted to give was wrong, but still you offered it. “14?”

“Are you unsure? Can you tell me how long you were in the ice?” Iruka asked, writing the notes down. But you shook your head, not having any idea. “Then … Can you tell me why you were in it? Who put you there?”

“I …” you thought hard, trying to remember. Glimpses of blood and corpses rushed your thoughts, making you tense. “Was trying to hide … hide my chakra.”

“You …” Iruka’s eyes widened in realization. “You cast that jutsu?”

Your eyes watered, remembering the pain. The fear. Your body began to shake, and Iruka sought to calm you. Scooting forward in his chair, he placed a hand on your knee, trying to soothe your tremors.

“(Y/N)? Stay with me,” he softly urged. “I need you to tell me why you were hiding. Who were you hiding from?”

“There was so much blood …” you whined, your head lowered as your eyes welled, your hands balling into fists. “He was killing everyone …”

“Who, (Y/N)? Can you –“ Iruka gasped when you lifted your head to answer his question, your eyes holding the sharingan in your state of despair, tears spilling down your cheeks.

“Nii-san.”

 

~

 

            “I’m here!” Kakashi panted, coming to a stop behind Iruka, who was standing outside of your hospital room. “I’m here. Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?”

“Calm down,” Iruka insisted. “She’s fine. She’s a little disoriented, but her vitals are fine.”

“I can’t believe she’s alive … Where did you find her?”

“Frozen in a hollow trunk outside the village. She used an ice jutsu to freeze herself and hide her chakra.”

Kakashi nodded with a grimace. “From Itachi.”

“Yeah, well, I guess it worked. But, she called him nii-san. Do you know –“

“When her parents died, they took her in. I’m guessing she saw them as family. But when I was there, it didn’t seem as though he felt the same.”

“Do you think he would come looking for her? She’s been in that ice for 5 years. Even you thought she was dead. I’m sure Sasuke does as well.”

“I don’t know. But the only reason Sasuke is alive is because Itachi allowed it. The fact that she’s still alive might suggest he wanted her to be.”

“It might not just be Itachi looking for her, Kakashi. She’s an Uchiha,” Iruka warned, voice low. Kakashi frowned.

“I know. If word gets out, there will be people coming from all over trying to steal her eyes.”

“And we can’t just assume that because she managed to escape, that she has the means to protect herself. Especially right now.”

“I know. I’ll take care of it. She’ll stay with me.”

“Are you sure? Don't just jump into this.”

“Of course,” Kakashi smiled, eye closed and suddenly carefree as he reached to hold the back of his head. “She was pretty then and I’m sure she’s pretty know. I have no problem living with such a beautiful woman.”

Iruka’s face flattened, rage bubbling over as he thwacked his fist against his friend’s arm. “You idiot,” he hissed in a low voice. “Now is not the time to be a pervert!” Hesitating a moment, Iruka’s expression grew more serious. “But … about that …”

“Hm?”

“Well …”

Opening the door and allowing Kakashi to step in a see for himself, the masked ninja’s eyes widened upon seeing you, balled up against the back of the bed, hugging your knees with your head lowered, not having aged a day. Hearing the door open, your head lifted, tearing eyes finding Kakashi in their sights and widening as your sharingans vanished. Your head lifted a bit more, your lips parting in shock. Kakashi stared with just as much shock, watching as your bolted from your bed, and grunting when you collided with him in a desperate embrace and heavy sobs. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close with pained eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment! I love hearing from you guys. :)


	3. Getting Your Bearings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go home with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along! I hope you're ready for the feels cause we're jumping right in!

“Well, here we are,” Kakashi sighed, closing the door behind him after entering his home. Standing in his living room, you took a slow look around at the empty interior, not much of anything. A sofa, but no television. A bookshelf, but not many books. A fireplace with no fire, and yet, you felt an overwhelming sense of warmth. “I’m sorry it’s not much to offer …” Kakashi sheepishly apologized, reaching apologetically for the back of his head. “I can uh …”

“No,” you said, turning to face him. You offered him a smile, grateful to even have a roof over your head given the circumstances. And to have it be with Kakashi, no less … “It’s great.”

There was a slight pause between you, Kakashi averting his eyes before walking past you, slowly gesturing to the rest of the house. “That’s the kitchen. There’s a bathroom around the corner there, and one upstairs with a shower and bath … I sleep in that room there, and there’s a bedroom upstairs that will be yours.” You frowned, catching Kakashi’s attention. “Did you want to sleep downstairs?”

“Sempai … You don’t sleep on the same floor as the shower?” you asked, finding it a bit strange.

Kakashi’s brows rose in surprise, you having figured him out so quickly. He gave a nervous laugh, smiling. “You’re still just as sharp as you were, I guess. It’s okay. I don’t mind giving up the bathroom.”

“But …”

“And you don’t have to call me Sempai, anymore …” Kakashi added, looking off to the side and trying to hide his approaching blush.

“O-Oh …” you mumbled, lowered your eyes and trying to fight off your own blush. “What should I call you, then?”

“Well … If you’re serious about joining the academy, you’ll be calling me Sensei.”

“I am,” you blurted out with sudden determination, making Kakashi laugh and hold his hands out in surrender.

“Alright, alright.”

You wanted to start as soon as possible. You wanted to become stronger. You never wanted to let someone like Itachi get away with something like that ever again. It was because of people like him that your parents were dead. Never again would you be so helpless …

Noticing your silence, Kakashi reached out to you, resting a hand on your shoulder to draw you out of your thoughts. “Come on, I’ll show you the room.”

 

            Looking around the just as barren bedroom, you walked over to the single window as Kakashi crossed his arms. “It’s a little bare, but … you’re free to add whatever you like to it. You can consider this your home now, so …” Seeing you stare intently out the window, eyes distant and expression tortured, Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slumping. Stepping up to you, his hand once again finding your shoulder to draw you back in. Having you turn around to look at him, he gave a soft smile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You hesitated, though smiled at the genuine offer of consoling. “I just … This is all so surreal,” you said, looking back out of the window. “I can’t believe I’m here … That I made it.”

“Yes … Without a scratch or wrinkle,” Kakashi jested, trying to ease the tention in the atmosphere, but you turned to look at him, brows pinched in what almost seemed to be agony.

You had hoped that one day you would grow to be a woman in Kakashi’s eyes. One that might even hold the slight chance of becoming his wife. But now … with you both as you were, how could you possibly? Your eyes watered at the thought of a love that would never be shared, making Kakashi frown.

“(Y/N)?”

“Ah,” you sniffed in realization, reaching up to wipe your eyes. “Sorry. Yeah … It must be weird … Seeing me like this, right?”

Kakashi shook his head, his worrisome expression easing some. “Seeing you like this is certainly better than not seeing you at all. Or worse, seeing a corpse.”

“Right,” you laughed some, nodding and looking back towards the window. “You’re right. I guess I should be grateful, huh?”

“Hm? Are you saying you aren’t?”

“Oh … No! No … Of course not. I’m sorry. I’m just tired,” you tried to divert. “It’s a lot to take in in a day, you know?”

“Right. I should leave you to get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning then, for your first day at the academy,” he smiled, making you do the same as you nodded.

 

            Resting against the door after he had shut it behind him when exiting your room, Kakashi sighed, staring up at the ceiling in exhaustion. Closing his eyes, he sighed, trying to calm himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	4. Two of a Kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sasuke reunite at your first day at the academy.

Five years. It had been five long years since that night. Since the pain, the fear, the betrayal. You grimaced, your hands clenching as you walked the halls of the academy with Kakashi at your side, who couldn’t help but notice your worsening expression.

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to feel like you need to rush into anything.”

“No, I’m sure,” you said definitively. So many people had been murdered … And all you could think to do was run away. You should have done something to stop him. Even if it meant giving your life. “I … I want to be stronger.”

Grinning, Kakashi looked forward with a nod. “Right,” he complied, opening the door to the classroom when they approached it. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Standing just behind the door and looking over to Iruka sensei, you felt your heart thud in your throat. It had been so long, both relatively and truthfully since you had been around a large group around your age. You didn’t quite know what to expect. But still, you had to at least try.

“Ah,” Iruka said, stopping his lecture and placing his packet down to smile at you. “Class, your new classmate has arrived,” he said, gesturing for you to stop inside, which you couldn’t find the strength to do.

“New student?” came one of the students in the class. “Don’t you forget to grade _enough_ papers, Iruka Sensei?” a portion of the class laughed in agreeance.

“That’s enough, Naruto,” Iruka groaned, before gesturing to you again. “You can come in now.”

Gripping your hands together, you stood frozen, only moving into the room when Kakashi gave you a gentle push. The moment you did, the class began to whisper amongst themselves. You gripped at your shirt as you waited for the deciding moment of acceptance, the chattering of the class continuing.

After what seemed like ages, you bravely lifted your head, giving a quick glance around at the many curious faces. And among them, you saw a familiar one, making your eyes go wide, and your heart skip a beat. A head of navy blue, and distant eyes peering out of the class window. Instinctively, you took a step forward, your hand reaching out in disbelief.

 

_“Run, (Y/N)!” Sasuke screamed after having successfully stabbed Itachi with a Kunai. Looking over his shoulder to you while facing his brother, who was getting back to his feet, he screamed with wide eyes, tears streaming from them, and blood – probably not his own, staining his face. “Run!”_

Sasuke was … _alive?_

Seeing your shocked express, Iruka raised a brow, looking over to Kakashi, who had entered the room shortly after you.

“Hey, Kakashi. You told them they’d be meeting each other, today, right?”

“Hm?” There as a slight pause between them, before Kakashi gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. “Oh, I guess I might have forgotten.” Iruka’s face fell flat, his brow twitching in annoyance.

“Otouto …?” you breathed with another step, though your body began to tremble.

Sitting behind Sasuke, a pink-haired girl noticed your staring, as did the rest of the class.

“Hey … Sasuke. That girl is staring at you. Do you know her?” she asked him, trying to get his attention.

Brows furrows and gaze indifferent, he glanced your way, half a second passing before his eyes went wide in shock. By this time, tears were already streaming your cheeks when he shot up from his chair, hands slamming onto his desk and startling the girl beside him.

“Sasuke?” she stammered in uncertainty.

Leaping over his desk and landing in the front of the class, Sasuke stood before you with hesitant eagerness, both of you staring at each other as if the other didn’t exist.

“Is that … really you, (Y/N)?”

Sobbing, you smiled, it all you could think to do, and Sasuke had the answer he needed, reaching forward and pulling you into a tight embrace, his own eyes watering in the process. His hand held the back of your head, his other arm wrapping tightly around your back and pulling you into him. You sobbed against him, your hands clutching into the back of his shirt as the class stared uncomfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment!


	5. To be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to talk with the Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the input on the poll, guys! The next installment will be the first chapter of the prequel "Soul of a Ninja", so look for it soon! Might upload today! 
> 
> P.S. These two will be going on at the same time, so sorry in advance for any confusion!

“So, how do you know Sasuke, (Y/N)?” Naruto asked you once things had settled down. Sasuke had been pulled out of the class to be spoken to, no doubt about you, and you had been left to fend for yourself in the meantime.

“Yeah,” Kiba chimed in, just as curious. “I’ve never seen him like that before.”

“Yeah. I didn’t even know he was capable of having more than one expression!” Naruto laughed.

Sakura and Ino were close by, just as curious as to how their cool, calm, and collected Sasuke-kun had suddenly been turned into an emotional roller-coaster. Needless to say, they were fuming with jealousy.

“Ah … we’re … old friends.”

“Really? So was Sasuke _always_ such a pain?” Naruto joked. “Did he ever smile?”

“Where’d you go? Did you and your family move away and come back?” Tenten asked, joining the conversation in the small huddle, which was seemingly growing by the minute.

“Oh, yeah. How come you didn’t stick around? Now that you mention it, I don’t remember ever seeing you around here,” Kiba asked, making you nervous.

You weren’t sure how to answer them. You still weren't sure what you were and weren't allowed to say, but what were you supposed to tell them to get them off your case? You began to fidget in your seat under the pressure to give an answer.

“Hey … what’s wrong?” Naruto asked.

“(Y/N),” came the stern voice of Iruka Sensei, making both you and the surrounding genins turn your attention.

The group gasped at the sight of the Third Hokage standing in the doorway, while you stared with more worry.

What now?

 

 

            “You needn’t look so afraid of me, young lady,” the third Hokage chuckled as he sat back in the chair of his office. “I’m not going to _eat_ you.”

“S-Sorry …” you apologized, unable to help yourself. You’d never met the Hokage before, and to be brought to him now under such circumstances was more than enough to make you worry.

To your left was Kakashi, who had insisted on taking the trip with you, for which you were grateful. And to your right, was Sasuke, who had done the same. He’d promised you on the entire way over that he would never leave your side again. And from the looks of things, you were having a hard time believing that he hadn’t meant it figuratively. But you weren’t complaining. Knowing that he had made it out alive was still settling into your system, and having him stay so close was all the more reassuring. If this was a dream, you hoped you would never wake.

The old man chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. “It’s quite alright. I can only imagine what’s going through your head right now. It’s only natural to be nervous, hm?” You gave a hesitant, though grateful nod. Having that out of the way, the Hokage's gaze became serious as it searched for Kakashi’s. “I assume you know why I’ve called her here.”

“Yes,” was his response, which had to look up and over at him in a mild confusion, before the man spoke again, his folded hands coming to rest at his chin.

“The matter of her eyes,” the Hokage announced, grabbing your attention.

“My … eyes?” you murmured to yourself, though it was heard by all.

“Mm,” the man nodded. “Because of your heritage, you possess the power of the sharingan, an otherwise lost ability due to the massacre. You, Sasuke, and Itachi are among the very few left who possess it.”

Your heart stopped at the mention of Itachi’s name. Your eyes wide, body tensing, frozen in place at the sudden realization – a fact you had carelessly overlooked.

_Itachi was alive?_

“And though we can assume not many know of this fact thus far, we cannot assume secrecy forever. That being the reason I’ve called you here today.”

His words fell upon deaf ears as your blood ran cold. Why hadn’t you thought of it sooner? Maybe you’d assumed after committing such an act, he would be sought out a killed for his crimes. But … he was alive? Nii-san was … Did he know? No. But what if he were to find out? Would he come for you? You began to shake at the mere thought of seeing his angered face again. Feeling those hands on your skin, leaving another set of bruises. Your body flinched when feeling the sudden gently touch of Kakashi’s hand on your shoulder, pulling you back in as your chest began to heave in the beginnings of a panic attack.

“You mustn’t reveal your sharingan under any circumstances. Nor should you suggest any kinship to either brother. If prompted, you are to tell them you’re merely childhood friends, for the sake of your own safety.”

You gave a ghostly nod in response, the words barely sinking in through the top layer of paranoia. Again, your body jerked, this time when feeling Sasuke’s warm hand intertwine with your own, giving it a soft squeeze. You gave a quick, panicked glance in his direction, your iced veins warning just slightly under his reassurance gaze. The hokage continued.

“Rest assured, (Y/N). We will do everything in our power to protect you, and ensure that you are able to live your life without hindrance until you are capable of doing so yourself.”

That brought you back to a more stable level. _Until you were able to._ Your hand tightened around Sasuke’s in awakening determination. That’s right. You wouldn’t let the opportunity escape you again to be able to do something. You were going to become stronger.

You were going to become a _ninja._


	6. PREQUEL CHAPTER 1 IS UP.

GO MY PRETTIES. SOUL OF A NINJA HAS BEEN BORN!


	7. I'm here. I'm writing.

I know it's been ages and I'm sorry. I've read and appreciated every message I've gotten from you guys, and I'm returning. Recent noreasters gave me a lot if time to think, and I think I have some ideas for where I want these stories to go again. So stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ... Without giving away any content spoilers, I think that will do for now... I'm working on chapter one now, so stay tuned!
> 
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
